In the Aftermath
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: After the battle, all that is left is to move on. Spike knows this better than most. Hints of SpikexBuffy, AngelxBuffy, WesxIllyria, and some IllyriaxSpike, if you squint.


In the aftermath, it was only the two of them. Well, technically three, but Illyria had vanished as soon as the last body dropped. She hadn't said a word as to why, but Spike suspected it had something to do with Wesley.

And there was Angel, standing in the late afternoon sunlight, staring up at the sky like he hadn't ever seen it before. He hadn't moved at all in over an hour.

His jacket was missing, Spike noticed from his shelter beneath the half-collapsed remains of some convenience store. The shirt the other male wore was tattered and barely hanging on by a few strips of cloth.

As for Spike... well, he'd made sure to tuck away those jackets the Italian branch had sent him, so he could replace his own shredded covering. His jeans - equally as torn up - would be simple to switch out.

Sighing, the bleach blond leaned back in his seat, inhaling a lungful of smoke from his cigarette. "How long are you going to stand there, big guy?" he asked as he exhaled.

Angel didn't answer immediately, face still turned up toward the sun, and eyes still closed. "Forever," he murmured eventually. "Or until I actually believe it."

Spike rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat. "I don't know what there's to disbelieve, mate," he muttered. "You're human. They said so, didn't they?"

"I guess." Angel fell into a sort of peaceful quiet for a while, standing there so still and calm, relaxed. "I signed it all away."

Blinking, the vampire looked up. "What?"

Finally turning to face him, Angel smiled. It was that irritating sort of happy smile that Spike had never expected his rival to ever wear. "The prophecy. When I joined the Circle, they didn't want me getting my hopes up. So they made me sign it away, in blood."

_Oh_. The vampire gave an unimpressed snort. "Figures you'd get it anyway," he complained, lightly. He was slowly beginning to realize that, despite everything, he was almost relieved. Sure, a part of him had wanted it, to be human again, but... that also meant that he'd eventually have grown old and died. Spike didn't fancy the thought of dying. Again. "Well, whatever. You should see if you can't find Blue. Gotta keep tabs on her and all..."

Angel was eying him thoughtfully, in an entirely too discomfiting manner. "How about you do it?"

_Blink_. "Eh?"

"Go after Illyria," Angel responded. "I think... I'm going to find the closest open burger joint, and then I'm... going to Rome."

_Rome_. For a beat, Spike felt nothing but rage, but it was shortly mellowed by sorrow, and finally acceptance. "Buffy." His companion looked away, and didn't answer. "Well. Tell her I said hi, then."

In surprise, Angel looked at him again, watching the blond climb to his feet. "Wha... you're not going to stop me?"

"No." Spike sighed, dropping the cigarette butt and stomping it out. "Buffy... I love her. With all of my black heart. But I think... I have more important, hero-type stuff to do here."

Angel grinned. "Egomaniac," he chuckled, and shook his head. "Good luck! I'll contact you."

_No you won't_. "See ya around." _Though probably not_.

Spike turned his back, and walked away.

xXx

Blue, all things considered, wasn't actually that hard to track down. She stood before the rubble of Wolfram and Hart, head tilted as she peered at the debris in the post-sundown glow. "So much destruction," she said slowly, softly. "It is not displeasing to my eyes."

He smirked. "Mine either," he agreed, and stood beside her for a while after in silence.

Inevitably, it seemed, she turned to face him. Those shocking blue eyes took him in, studying him as he regarded her in return. "Where is Angel?"

"Gone. He left. Things to do, what with being human, and all," Spike responded.

Illyria blinked. "I had thought his presence changed." Her head tilted again, like a little bird.

_Blue bird_, he thought, and sighed. "What d'you plan on doin' now? Wesley's dead, right?"

She didn't quite flinch, but the immediate halt of even the slightest of movements could be considered close enough. "Yes. He is dead. I have... burned his remains." Her gaze shifted Eastward, and upon following it, he saw a curl of smoke not far away.

"Here?"

"It seemed appropriate," she agreed. "What will you do?"

He rolled his shoulders, taking her lack of answer to the same question in stride. "Well. Angel's all human and whimsical now. Someone's gotta do the job," he said.

The demon simply nodded and turned her gaze back onto the building.

There was quiet for a few moments, then, "The dragon was particularly difficult to kill." Pause. "Others may search for her."

_Blink_. "What? More dragons?!"

Those blue blue eyes turned back onto him, narrowing slightly. "Yes. You will need assistance to destroy them."

At that, Spike grinned widely. _Knew there was a reason I liked her_... "Well, best stick around, then, eh Bluebird?"

She stared at him in bemusement. "Yes."

And that was that.

xXx

**There. Idea out of my head and onto paper. Sort of. Anyway, hope you liked! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**And no, Idk if I'll be continuing this. Don't get your hopes up.**


End file.
